Hurt what's mine again I Dare You
by Painter Kitt
Summary: Morty is being bullied and Rick isnt about to let his Cinnamon roll stay unhappy for long, also they are both dorks for eachother and just dont realize it (Constructive Criticism would be wonderful, this is sort of my first time writing a story so i’m kinda a noob ) (T rating for Cursing, alcohol consumption and Bullying)
1. Part 1: some needed cuddles

**Rorty fluff**

**Protective Rick**

_(cause who doesn't love protective Rick!?)_

**Morty being bullied**

_I was listening to Sh-Boom Sh-Boom by The Crew Cuts while writing this _

Also if anyone read a story that's similar to this then I haven't read it and please give me the link so I can!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Ricks POV**

I've noticed how Morty has been a nervous wreck when it's time for that idiotic waste of time priso-_...School.. _

And though he tries to hide it through his whining and complaints every time I drag him off to another dimension/planet in the middle of class, I can practically see the relief in those big honey colored orbs of his.

I've acted like I don't notice, however that changed today after Morty got home from school and came to give me a hand in the garage, it was when he had to reach for the gordoble (gore-doe-bell) and some wires needed for my project.

I saw a large nasty purple/black bruise so contrasted against his skin it looked as if the morning sky still had a patch of night sky that won't fade away.

I would never had seen it hadn't I turned to him a moment before his shirt fell back into place like silk. I stared at the place that dark patch would be seen if that yellow shirt wasn't hiding it from the world in silence before taking a gulp from my trusty flask, letting out a sharp burp before calling him an idiot and getting the stuff myself and continued my work as if I hadn't seen it.

Taking another quick gulp from my flask and nuzzle it back into its rightful spot in my coats pocket, from the corner of my sharp sky blue eyes i see Morty looking slightly dejected and about to leave the garage.

I soften up as a little guilt from my words sinks into my bones, even though i know i dont mean them dosent mean i still dont feel bad for them

I pat Mortys silky brown curls with a curl of my lip as he immediately beams up at me with pure affection.

Slightly flustered I send him out of the garage with the promise of inter-dimensional cable ringing in the air before giving myself a moment to smile and breath, I shake my head and then get serious while going back to tinkering to give my hands something to do while I assess what I saw.

_'it was a fresh bruise, there's no doubt about that, I've seen my fair share of them, especially on myself. The only thing is that we haven't been on an adventure for three days now since Beth wants him to catch up with his homework/schoolwork..'_

My brow furrows and frown deepens the more since I know what's wrong but slightly hurt that he hasn't come to me about it yet, _'Though knowing him like I do he's likely anxious that I'll think he's weak'_ I let out a sigh before stopping what I was doing to lean back in my chair cracking my back and neck with a groan, rolling my shoulders and standing up

I look down pulling out my flask and shake it hearing only a small bit left inside and begin weighing the options of bringing it or finishing it and leaving it in here for now, a few seconds pass and I gulp the rest down smoothly and let out a hearty burp wiping away the spittle and setting the flask down on the rickety table before leaving the garage and making for the stairs to Mortys room, once there I stood in-front of the door wondering if I should knock or not.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**Mortys POV**

My eyes are closed as I nod my head to the song I'm listening to to keep my mind off of what happened today at school, I'm beginning to nod off when a faint knocking awoke me from my light doze and I paused the music.

"Yeah?" I call out lightly, the door knob jiggles and Rick walks in holding a glass of water with ice cubes making light _Clink's_ when rattling against themselves and the glass while taking sips out of his own glass of water.

I have to struggle to keep most of the blush that's fighting to be known away but still end up a light dust of pink and for the first time today Morty was slightly great-full for Jerry always leaving the heat on when he left to do who-the-fuck-knows and the house being way too warm as a cause, at least he could play the blush off for the warmth if brought up, what he couldn't play off is the flutter of his heart and warmth of his chest so he was glad they had no physical manifestations or he'd be screwed.

"H-Hey Mort, y-y-you want to go down and w-watch television?" Rick asks as he hands me the glass, quirking my eyebrow and as I take the offering our fingers brush, my face gets warmer as my blush deepens and I take a long drink from the glass in hopes of cooling my face down, my eyes flutter open which I didn't realize I had closed and let out a sigh of relief, the cold water settling in my stomach felt heavenly through this heat and I smile wide up at Rick as I get up "s-s-sure Rick".

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Once they made their way downstairs they settled into their normal spots on the couch though a little closer than normal and started flipping through the channels, throughout the hours they are laughing and cracking jokes with each other simply enjoying each other's gravity, every so often one of them will shift and there leg will bump the others, they'll lock eyes and blush before something from the current show with make them laugh again.

They didn't realize that as the shows went on they were subconsciously beginning to lean against one another.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Rick**

**

As I am letting out a small I feel Morty press fully against me and I pause to look down at him only to realize the he fell asleep, an affectionate smile grew as I continued to stare at Morty's sleeping face, I begin contemplating carrying him to his room and heading off to mine to go to sleep but before the thought even has time to fully take refuge in my head My body has already shifted to take up the lions share of the sofa and curl Morty _(if it autocorrects his name to Marty one more time I swear. XD) _up against me, I wrap my arms around his waist and burrow my face into his soft hair and sigh warmly as my eyes flutter shut and I drift off to sleep.

**

** (So I'm gonna make this a two shot(maybe more) and make a part two for this cause if I have the first part physically posted it might encourage me to continue writing instead of abandoning this like I did already *knocks on wood*) **

_so this has 1223 words, I'll de my best to make the next part of this to have more or less around that many as well :) _

_WubbaLubbaDubDub! _

_I Shall Be Back!_


	2. PancakeBonding

Part two

**Rorty fluff**

**Protective Rick**

**_(Because again, who doesn't love protective Rick!)_**

**Morty being bullied**

_Also, 3rd person is a hard pov to write I've found out, and Idk if I'm even doing it right._

——————————————————————

**3rd POV**

_(maybe? Seems more like a mix of ricks pov and 3rd person, Idk)_

Rick takes a deep breath as his mind begins to slowly slip from sleeps grasp like warm taffy, a slight pang of a distant hangover the only disturbance, his normally sharp thoughts were calm and quiet as his eyes peeked open, tearing up when followed by a deep yawn.

Feeling the mass of warmth against him Rick peers down only to be enveloped in soft brown curls, the scent of coconut surrounding him entirely, A warmth blooms in his chest as he hears the quiet snores coming from the young Brunet, Pulling Morty closer to him a grin splits across the mans face in amusement as he realizes the tangled mess the pair's legs currently are.

Closing his eyes he breaths Morty's aroma, Feels their legs tangled together, weaved and slotted perfectly together, Feels his right arm resting against the slight dip of Morty's Waistline and Palm flattened against the small of his back while his left loops up to support Morty's upper back and hand resting against the nape of his neck, his thumb caressing small unconscious circles into Morty's cervix, Feeling Morty's own lethargic grip on his worn-out blue shirt, it had long since lost its vibrancy, the colour now a muted light blue.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Ricks pov **

I'm slowly beginning to drift back to sleep as I relish in the buzz of happiness fluttering through me before quiet but shrill beeps begin to emanate from the small watch on my right wrist, thankfully said wrist was the furthest away from mine and Morty's ears, I feel Morty tense slightly and I begin grumbling as I fumble to find the small button to end the insufferable noise.

I huff in pride as the beeping comes to an end and Morty relaxes back against me with a wispy sigh and stretches slightly, snaking his arms up around my neck and nuzzling his nose against my cheek as he lets out a meek yawn coaxing me to release a roaring one of my own, him giggling in response to the thundering sound,

"Too early for life.." I grumble softly before pulling him as close as I can and burrow my face into his curls, Morty lets out another soft giggle "Very true." He murmurs airily, his warm breath fanning my neck, my heart flutters softly in response.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Our Cinnamon bun Morts Pov!**

I'm about to yawn once again before I manage to stifle it as a thought comes to mind, I regretfully begin to slowly untangle myself from Ricks embrace while Rick sits up to stretch, I stand up rubbing my eyes and hold my hand out for Rick and help him up, smiling up at him I voice the question floating around my head "hey Rick, w-where'd you ta-take mom a-and dad yesterday anyway??"

"Ahh" Rick grunts in reply as he stretches his back getting a hefty PoP in reward for his effort and I cringe slightly, "Y-y-your mother gathered some vaca-vacation days s-so her and your dimwit of a father apparently wan-wanted to use it for couples therapy, meeaaning we've got Approximately...

th-three more days of peace before I-I-I have to fetch them" Rick finishes with an exasperated chuckle and a shake of his head.

I snicker in response and noticed that our hands were still clasped, deciding I wanted to prolong the contact a little longer an idea hit me and I began to walk to the kitchen with him trailing after me, our hands still connected,

"Hm, w-w-well Summer said that she's go-going to be staying o-over a f-fr-friends house, so it seems that we've got- that w-w-we ha-have full run of the house" I pull the chair at his designated spot next to mine out and coax him to sit down with a soft grin and begin pulling out most of the ingredients to make pancakes, realizing it's gotten a little chilly this morning I put fresh coffee grounds in the coffee machine and snag Ricks coat from its spot on the couch and hand it to him as the coffee machine begins to work its magic

(actually making some of that dirty bean water as I write this, gotta power up somehow)

Turning the heater on I quickly run upstairs to get some Tylenol for rick since it's rare for him not to have a hangover.

I hop off the second to last stair with a giggle and when I re-enter the kitchen I notice that the coffee was made and Rick was currently sipping at his share of the hot brew in his mug, opening the cupboard I grab a small cup and fill it halfway with cold water, I hand it and the Tylenol's to Rick with a smile.

Ricks Pov

Taking the pills I gulp them and the water down quickly, sighing in relief as the placebo effect of the fact that they are in my stomach soothes my headache slightly.

Placing down the empty cup down I exchange it for my mug of coffee And thank Morty as I watch him grab all the essentials to make pancakes and grin in excitement, quickly setting my mug down I jump up from the chair and hurriedly stalk around the table wanting to help.

Grabbing the eggs and milk from the fridge and vegetable oil from the pantry I get a small bowl and start whisking it all together.

"-making e-either Chocolate Chip or B-Bl-Blue B-Berry, which do- would y-y-you prefer Rick?" I blink and glance Ofer to Morty and realize I had zoned out, focussing back onto Morty I reply that we should do blueberry.

**3rd Pov**

A little while after the pair have fallen into a comfortable silence Morty squints at the bag of flour and a small smirk quirks his lip.

None the wiser rick turns around to grab an extra measuring cup, successfully retrieving said item he turns around only to get a face full of flour and a cackling Morty, he sneezes, sending flour off of him and sending Morty onto the floor in hysterics, Rick grins grabbing the bag and dumping half of what's left onto Morty with a shit-eating grin, his tongue clamped between teeth, eyes squinted in amusement.

**??**

Turning the key in the ignition and waiting for the vehicle to turn off I get out and lock the door, stalking up to the front door of the smiths house I shuffle for the right key and unlock the door, hot air, the smell of pancakes and laughter are the first things to assault my senses.

Quietly closing the door I creep towards the Laughter, as I peak into the room I'm met with the sight of a mess with Rick and Morty in the middle laughing loudly and whiffing flour at each other while both are already covered in a hefty amount of the powder already.

Taking in the scene with wonder for a few minutes, I pass the threshold into the kitchen.

"Morty? Grandpa Rick?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**OH SHI- summer caught that sweet sweet bonding time! Will she realize our boys are pining for each other before even they do? Or with she brush it off? And how will she react?!**_

_**Terribly sorry for taking so long and for the cliffhanger, have been slowly writing this in-between the large bouts of writer's block.**_

_**Well, I'll try to get the next part out quicker though that might mean it'll be shorter. **_

_**Whelp, Thanks for reading this so far! See you in Chapter three! **_

_**(**_**_1359_** _**words!)**_

_**WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!!**_


End file.
